1. Field of the Invention
Double-layered inserter tracks for an envelope inserter apparatus are provided that may be independently adjusted for width. To accommodate structural features of various types of documents that are to be placed in an envelope by the inserter apparatus, means are disclosed for transporting documents in a double-layered manner in which the width of each track is independently adjustable to a desired dimension, thereby permitting one sized document to be transported within the lower track and a different or same sized document to be transported within the upper track.
2. Description of the Background Art
A machine utilized in filling envelopes with desired items is termed an xe2x80x9cinserter.xe2x80x9d More specifically, an inserter places, inserts, or stuffs statements, inserts, and return envelopes into a send envelope. A statement is a document that is unique to each customer of a particular business such as a general billing service, utility company, cable company, and the like and is delivered to an inserter""s inserter track upstream of insert hoppers by appropriate paper handling equipment. Inserts are materials that are loaded into the inserter hopper to be pulled by a picking arm and are typically advertisements, regulatory notices, a return envelope, and similar items. In xe2x80x9cstuffingxe2x80x9d an envelope the items delivered to the envelope frequently travel within paired transporter tracks. Existing inserter transporter track systems are very limited in accepting and transporting items of various widths.
Many of the envelope inserters utilized by mailing facilities (bulk mailers and the like) for filling envelopes containing a statement (billing document and the like) and one or more inserts (notices, advertisements, and the like) are integrated into a system where sheets are collated, folded, and delivered into an inserter track (as opposed to another common type of inserter which pulls statements and inserts out of a suitable hoppers and individually xe2x80x9cstuffsxe2x80x9d the envelope with each item as it moves from hopper to hopper). For the first type of inserter, the statements of an inserting job can vary in folded size (commonly from 3xc2xdxe2x80x3xc3x976⅝xe2x80x3 up to 5xc2xdxe2x80x3xc3x978xc2xdxe2x80x3) and in fold type (C-fold, Z-fold, xc2xd-fold, and the like). Additionally, within any particular mailing job, the statements can vary in number of sheets (usually from one to 16 sheets or more). These variations in the statement can produce transport problems and directly influence the productivity of the inserter. One problem encountered is that the statement has a tendency to open up while being conveyed down the inserter track. With a conventional inserter, these statements will interfere with the inserter picking arms, which swing over the top to the track. If the arm contacts the statement a jam will occur and result in a damaged statement. Also, a statement which is opening up can cause problems with conveying the inserts since any selected inserts rest on top of the statement. If an insert is not controlled properly a jam will occur and result in damaged inserts and lost time. Another problem encountered with standard inserters is caused by the fact that insert sizes are often narrower in width than the statement. With a conventional inserter where all material to be inserted into an envelope is conveyed in the same track, it is required that the track be adjusted to accommodate the widest insert. Of course, this means that the narrow inserts are under less than desired control for optimum performance of the inserter. The subject invention overcomes the limitations of the prior track systems since it contains or holds the statements and prevents them from opening up during transport, allows inserts and statements to be guided by independent tracks, adjusts for the varying widths of folded statements, and adjusts for the varying width of inserts independent of the statement width.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3, 965,644 illustrates a typical apparatus and method for mail preparation. Multiple insert stations supply paper documents that are assembled into a packet along an insert raceway. The assembled packet is then xe2x80x9cstuffedxe2x80x9d into a receiving envelope. A pocket bearing insert sheet is included in the insert documents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,304 and 5,000,434 describe an insertion machine with an improved insert track. The description of typical inserter features and problems, found in ""304, column 1, line 1, through column 2, line 40, illustrates the initial rationale for the need of improved inserter components, such as inserter tracks. The width of an insert channel is adjustable by loosening a plurality of tension fasteners, positioned along the length of the insert channel, and sliding open or together the front and back fences (first and second edge guides). Each fastener holds both the front and back fences.
An apparatus for inserting material into envelopes is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,701. The apparatus utilizes first and second conveyor belts to transport insert materials and envelopes, respectively. Non-adjustable grooved members help direct the inserts in a desired path. Envelopes of different lengths are handled by means of adjusting clamps associated with the conveyor drive chain.
As with related patent ""701, immediately above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,771 shows an apparatus for inserting material into envelopes. Included is a radiation type detector for detecting buckling of the envelope or insert material during the insertion process.
As with related patents ""701 and ""771, immediately above, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,254 also provides an apparatus for inserting material into envelopes. A distortion means is provided that partially opens the envelope for inserting material into the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,939 discloses a process for the continuous production of different types of printed products from different types of product parts. A compilation station assembles the printed product.
A sheet material inserter that has a controllable optical feed for sheet material and envelopes, via multiple station feeders, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,194. Short, guide elements interact with hold-down assemblies to guide the filling material in the direction desired.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant""s acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of these patents teaches or renders obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant""s claimed invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a double-layered and width-adjustable transporter track system for moving documents towards a receiving envelope.
Another object of the present invention is to furnish a dual-layered track system for transporting documents comprising independently width-adjustable tracks displaced vertically from one another.
A further object of the present invention is to supply a document transporter device comprising a plurality of vertically displaced tracks in which each track is adjustable to a desired width.
Still another object of the present invention is to disclose means for transporting at least two streams of documents in which both a lower track and an upper track are independently width-adjustable.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to describe an apparatus for transporting two streams of documents in which both a lower track and an upper track are independently width-adjustable, wherein the lower track comprises variable-position front and rear rails and the upper track comprises a fixed-position front rail and a variable-position rear rail.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to disclose an apparatus for transporting two streams of documents in which both a lower track and an upper track are independently width-adjustable, wherein the lower track comprises variable-position front and rear rails having top and bottom arms with retaining a gib positioned immediately above each bottom arm and the upper track comprises a fixed-position front rail and a variable-position rear rail.
Disclosed is a document transporter apparatus for use on an envelope inserter having an upper support surface. The subject apparatus comprises a first track, for moving a first type of document, mounted to the upper support surface. The first track further comprises a variable-position front rail having lower and upper legs and a variable-position rear rail having lower and upper legs with each document traveling within the lower and upper legs. The first track further comprises a gib strip secured immediately above each of the front and rear lower legs.
Additionally, included is a second track, for moving a second type of document, mounted above the first track. The second track comprises a fixed-position front rail and a variable-position rear rail with each second type of document traveling over these rails. Further included are a plurality of spacers positioned between the first and the second tracks.
The variable-position capability for each track is provided by width adjustment means on each of the first and the second tracks. A desired width between the front and rear rails for each of the first and the second tracks is selected independently. Usually, the width adjustment means comprises an elongated securing member extending through the first and second tracks and the spacers and mated into receiving apertures in the upper support surface. Preferably, the width adjustment means comprises a knob-headed screw extending through the first and second tracks and the spacers and mated within a threaded aperture in the upper support surface.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows, when considered in conjunction with the associated drawings.